lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Suze Randall
Suze Randall (born 1946) is an American model, photographer, and pornographer originally from England. She has been one of the world's leading erotic photographers for more than 25 years. Working first as a nurse, then as a fashion model in the early 1970s, Randall gained attention for erotic photographs she took of her fellow model friends. In 1972 she played an au pair in Éric Rohmer's film Love in the Afternoon. She gave up modelling and devoted her time to erotic photography. After working for years in top adult magazines like Penthouse and Playboy, she now continues her career as a freelance photographer. In recent years her work has included a lot of bondage imagery. Her breakthrough came when she spotted the pinup model Lillian Müller and photographed her for Playboy. Müller was chosen as Playmate Of The Month in August 1975 and subsequently Playmate of the Year in 1976. In a pictorial in Playboy's May 1976 issue, Randall was both photographer and model. She went on to shoot a much more explicit self-portrait in a 1977 Hustler pictorial. Suze Randall was staff photographer from 1975 until 1977 for Playboy under the supervision of the magazine's West Coast editor Marilyn Grabowski, then from 1977 until 1979 staff photographer for Hustler. Later she provided Penthouse Pet feature photo layouts for Aria Giovanni, Alexus Winston, Lanny Barbie, Stormy Daniels, Nikita (see List of Penthouse Pets) , Sunny Leone, Lexus Locklear, Lilly Ann, Silvia Saint, Zdenka, Elizabeth Hilden, Jisel, Tera Patrick, Julie Strain, Racquel Darrian, Aimee Sweet, Swan, & Pamela. Last but not least, some of the T-Shirt models for bomis.com are photographed by her. Randall has shot the prestigious British Lamb's Navy Rum calendar, has done album covers for recording artist such as Peter Hook (New Order), and Robert Palmer, as well as a music video for Capitol Records. Suze Randall is married to writer Humphry Knipe, who helped write her biographical book Suze (1977), wrote and directed several of her films as Victor Nye, and still manages Suze Randall Productions websites. Her daughter Holly Randall (born September 5, 1978) is an erotic photographer who now works with her mother and has her own erotic website. Quotes * " Larry wouldn't allow any of his photographers to shoot with diffusion, he wanted the viewer to see every pore in the model's skin. That made it a challenge to hide flaws that almost every girl has. I had to learn how to do it with posing and lighting." Suze Randall *''""I get too excited watching the sex and make too much noise," says Suze with her trademark British accent and a devilish giggle that echoes through our talk. "Plus, I'm not the same age as the talent or even the crew; here's old Granny cheering them on from the sidelines. They throw me out, and that works much better."'' Quoted in The Village Voice, April 4, 2005 External links * * Suze Randall's commercial site (Note: Contains nudity and adult content) * [http://www.villagevoice.com/people/0514,taormino,62696,24.html Meet the Randalls] Village Voice article by Tristan Taormino, April 4, 2005 Category:1946 births Category:Fetish photographers Category:Playboy Category:Penthouse magazine Category:Penthouse Pets Category:American models Category:American nurses Category:American photographers Category:Bisexual artists Category:Living people Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:Erotica websites